An Exercise In Patience
by Jolie Philx
Summary: Stiles gets kicked out of the pack after the Nogitsune's possession and the death of the Sherrif. He moves away, only to return a year later with friends, new and old, to defeat a powerful new enemy. Rated T for violence and mentions of previous abuse. Many OCs and Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis: Stiles gets kicked out of the pack after the Nogitsune's possession and the death of the Sherrif. He moves away, only to return a year later with friends, new and old, to defeat a powerful new enemy.**

 **Warnings: Slash, Many OCs**

 **Chapter One:** **Endings and Beginnings**

"You're out," Scott growled. "You killed Allison. You killed Aiden. You made Isaac leave. You're out of the pack."

Stiles stood in shock.

They were having a pack meeting at Derek's warehouse. Scott, Derek, Ethan, and Kira were glaring at him, while Peter just looked shocked.

"Are... Are you insane?" Peter exploded. "Stiles is the only intelligent one here! Without him, this pack is nothing. _Nothing_. That's why the Nogitsune targeted him!"

"Shut up, Peter." Scott and Derek growled in unison.

Peter looked gobsmacked, and Stiles just stood, utterly frozen, until the familiar feeling of nothingness settled in.

"Bye." He said, turning and leaving in silence.

"Stiles!" Peter called, "Wait." He said, catching up to him easily outside the warehouse.

"What?" Stiles snapped irritably.

"Stiles... I know about your father." Peter said.

Stiles' eyes widened and he looked back to the warehouse in a panic, hoping the others hadn't heard.

He was going to tell them at the meeting: His father had died earlier that day after being stabbed by a suspect in a robbery case called Donovan. Donovan had been sent to prison, but his father had died in hospital. Melissa had offered to take him in and had been planning to tell Scott, thinking he'd be happy to have his best friend move in, but apparently, that wasn't going to happen anymore.

"They can't hear us. That's the beauty of soundproof walls. The only downside is we can't hear them either." Peter shrugged. "Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" Stiles asked.

"I don't."

"So why are you asking?" Stiles sighed.

"Because it's protocol for the alpha to make sure any who leave his pack, no matter who's decision it is, has a place to go. Scott is too stupid to do it, but if I just let you go I'll be breaking the Lycan's Code." Peter said smoothly.

"There's a code?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. Now answer my question, where are you going?" Peter demanded.

"Florida," Stiles said. "I know somebody there."

"How will you get there?"

"I've enough money to buy a plane ticket." Stiles shrugged.

"Alright," Peter said. "Good luck Stiles." He said, walking back to the warehouse without a word more, leaving Stiles contemplating this 'Lycan's Code' and Peter's sudden kindness.

"To you too." Stiles sighed, walking to his jeep with a sigh.

He drove to his house, climbed into his room via the window and fell asleep on his bed for the last time.

* * *

Stiles walked out of the airport, glancing around. His emotions hadn't returned yet from last night.

He sighed. Hopefully, it would be a while until they crashed into him.

He hailed a cab and gave him the address, closing his eyes tiredly. He knew Isaac would allow him to stay for a while as he had told the other the circumstance when he had woken up the morning after Scott had kicked him out of the pack. Since then, Stiles had struggled with the legalities of his father's death, though Parrish, the deputy who was to become Sherrif soon, had been helping him as much as he could.

He had been given a week's notice to leave the house, which was enough time to explain to Melissa that he would be moving away and convince his ex-best friend's mother that he would be fine and that he didn't need any cooked meals to last him; he could cook for himself. Melissa, as Stiles had requested, hadn't told Scott about his father's death and wouldn't until he had left. He had simply told her they'd had a falling out and Scott had all but abandoned him (not knowing that Melissa already knew all about the supernatural from Chris Argent), which she had accepted.

He had left on the last day of his week, insisting to Parrish and Melissa that he would be absolutely _fine, oh my gosh!_

He fell asleep in the back of the cab as the cabby drove onto Isaac's house.

* * *

 _One Year Later_

"Stiles," Isaac whined, "I don't wanna go back."

Stiles frowned down at the puppy of a teen.

"You know why we have to." Jackson snickered. "McCall is too weak to fight off anything without us."

Stiles rolled his eyes.

Over the last six months, much had changed. Stiles had stayed with Issac, who had kept in contact, not at all blaming him for what happened with the Nogitsune as he understood how spirits worked. It wasn't Stiles' fault that what happened happened.

Stiles had been bitten by a rogue alpha not two weeks after moving to Florida when he had tagged along to Isaac's pack's favourite spot in town, a nightclub known as the 'Dark Siren'. Stiles had been shocked to discover just who was in Isaac's pack: Jackson had joined almost a year before and had since learnt to control the Kanima and not be as much of an asshole.

The pack had been made up of a strange mash of monsters: two werewolves (Isaac and Delaney, the alpha), Jackson the Kanima, Isabel the Raiju, Jake the Hellhound, Tessa the werecoyote, and Maya the Kitsune. There was also their Emissary, Emma, who was a fully trained Mage as well as a druid, which always came in handy. Delaney had been Jackson's master until he had died. When he did, Maya, being the oldest, had taken over this job.

When Stiles was bitten, he didn't turn into a werewolf as was to be expected. He became what Emma called a Werefox. He wasn't a kitsune, for he had a full shift into a fox and several shapeshifting abilities. He had the speed, senses, and strength of a werewolf, with a few added bonuses.

Stiles had killed the alpha after the alpha killed Delaney, becoming an alpha himself. Thanks to Tessa's strangely long list of contacts, all legal issues were sorted quickly and easily.

"Shut up, you two," Isabel complained, making Stiles chuckle in amusement.

"All of you, hush," Stiles said, patting Isaac's arm, sitting between him and Jackson. Isaac had a death grip on his arm, being afraid of heights and was trying to bury his head under Stiles' arm.

There was a collective sign from the pack before they fell to silence, each occupying themselves as their plane took off.

* * *

 **A quick summary of the Stilinski Pack:**

 **Stiles: Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski, 18, Alpha, 'werefox' (unknown species of shape-shifting fox tilted as such by Emma), Senior returning to Beacon Hills High, single**

 **Isaac: Isaac Lahey, 18, beta werewolf, senior returning to Beacon Hills High, single**

 **Jackson: Jackson Whittemore, 18 (nearly 19), Kanima, senior returning to Beacon Hills High, taken (dating Maya)**

 **Isabel: Isabel 'Iz' Aurum, 18, Raiju (feeds off energy, purple eyes, enhanced senses, speed, and strength, but not to the same levels as shapeshifters), senior to attend Beacon Hills High, single**

 **Jake: Jacob 'Jake' de Villers, 20, Hellhound, out of school, training to be coach for Beacon Hills High team (assisting Coach Bobby Finstock), single**

 **Tessa: Tessa 'Tess' Andrews, 11, werecoyote, freshman to attend Beacon Hills High (skipped several grades due to high intelligence), single, has a strange amount of connections I'm and out of the supernatural world.**

 **Maya: Maya Lopez, 18, Kitsune (Wild), Senior to attend Beacon Hills High, taken (dating Jackson)**

 **Emma: Emma Tatum, 14?, Mage/Emissary, Freshman to attend Beacon Hills High, single**


	2. Chapter 2

**Synopsis: Stiles gets kicked out of the pack after the Nogitsune's possession and the death of the Sherrif. He moves away, only to return a year later with friends, new and old, to defeat a powerful new enemy.**

 **Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Duh.**

 **Chapter Two: Returning**

"I hate it here already," Isabel whined, making Jackson and Stiles roll their eyes.

"Quit whining, Iz. Get in the car." Jake ordered the overheated Raiju, getting into the Porche that Jackson had generously bought him. Each of the pack members had their own vehicle that they had bought from the pack funds - a combination of all of their money they used to buy whatever they may need - but Jake's had been a personal gift that Jackson had given him for his eighteenth.

Four pack members would be piling into the car for the drive to the McCall house to meet with the McCall pack about the threat. Maya, Jackson, Isabel, and Jake were taking the Porche while Stiles, Isaac, Tessa, and Emma were to take Stiles' Mercedes-Benz.

Once everybody was in the cars, they left, Stiles leading the way to Scott's house in silence, parking outside silently when he got there. He could smell Scott, Derek, Lydia, and Kira inside. Malia, the werecoyote, was also inside. He could smell a new werewolf, two hybrids of some sorts, and a human.

Jackson snorted, getting out of Jake's car. "Looks like they replaced you, M-"

Maya hit him over the head to shut him up as the door opened to reveal Scott, who was scowling. The true alpha stepped aside and Stiles forwards, but motioned for his pack to go in first so Scott wouldn't lock them out.

Tessa practically skipped inside, brushing past Scott uncaringly, her braids bouncing lightly as she did so. Jake followed after her closely, protectively, followed by Isaac, Jackson, Maya, and Isabel. Stiles nodded to Emma, who seemed apprehensive, and they walked in together. Scott growled at Emma and Stiles.

"No humans." He said.

"Well, it's a good thing neither of us is human." Emma snapped, glaring up at Scott.

Scott flinched, then looked at Stiles.

"You aren't human?" He asked.

Stiles merely flashed his red eyes to the other alpha calmly. Scott begrudgingly let them in, not seeing Stiles discreetly grin at the young Emissary when she poked her tongue out at the werewolf's back.

The pack had happily situated themselves in the living room, Tessa sitting cheerfully on the arm of the couch, having retrieved a packet of popcorn from her little backpack which she would undoubtedly start munching on right when the tension was at its peak, as she always did, sneaky little...

"Stiles!" Lydia yelled, launching herself at the alpha, only to be stopped by a snarling Isabel, who had mistaken the banshee for going to attack.

"I-I..." She stuttered.

"Isabel, stand down. She was only going to hug me." Stiles chuckled, patting the Raiju's shoulder soothingly.

Lydia hugged him when Isabel finally moved.

"Stiles... You've changed... So much..." She whispered, looking up at him and cupping his cheek with her hand, making him tense involuntary.

Stiles had changed a lot. His hair was longer, but not too long, and he had tanned in the Florida sun. He was also much more muscular after spending much time training with the pack, surfing with Isaac, and working out in the gym with Jake. He had even grown a few inches.

"Yes, that happens when somebody leaves for a year." He said.

"Yeah, it does," Scott said sulkily.

Isabel and Jake growled at that.

Scott, Malia, the new werewolf, and Derek all growled back, making Maya and Jackson growl, while Tessa opened her popcorn bag obnoxiously loudly and began chewing, again with overexaggerated volume, making the Stilinski pack all quiet down simultaneously as a few struggled to contain their laughter at the young werecoyote.

The McCall pack watched in confusion.

"Now," Stiles said, clearing his throat and stepping away from Lydia calmly. "We came here to discuss an oncoming threat, not growl at each other, thank you, Tess. We know of three creatures who will soon be attacking Beacon Hills to cleanse it of its impurities, the supernaturals. We know from personal experience how strong these particular creatures can be and are bound by the Lycan Code to come to help you. However, I wish to formally inform you that neither my pack nor I shall be joining your pack, as we have discussed privately."

Melissa and Chris had walked in during this. Melissa had tears in her eyes. She came over and hugged him tightly.

"You've grown!" She exclaimed, kissing his head. "I didn't think you were coming back so soon. Why didn't you call me?" She then scolded, making Stiles hang his head with a small grin.

"Sorry, Mel, we came on short notice." He said.

Melissa sighed in exasperation. "Fine. And Tessa, don't you dare get popcorn on the new sofa."

"Yes, ma'am." Tessa huffed but continued eating happily.

Meanwhile, Scott gaped.

"You... Mom... How?"

"Scott, quiet down," Melissa said calmly.

"Back to the matter at hand." Stiles interrupted. "These creatures are incredibly dangerous. There are three of them, siblings, and I've no doubt you've heard of them, but not by individual name. They are cruel and will destroy you if necessary."

"Who are these creatures?" The new werewolf, who looked to only be a freshman, much to Stiles' dismay, asked.

"Their names are..."

"Not yet, Stiles!" Emma interrupted. "I would like to speak."

Stiles nodded and stepped back, taking up Emma's seat on the couch when she vacated it.

"These three creatures are chthonic deities and as such cannot be killed before any of you hotheaded idiots decide, 'Hey, I'm going to go try killing them,' because they will kill you violently and I can guarantee you they'll haunt you even in the afterlife." She said.

"Who're you to say that?" Derek asked, baring his teeth at the young girl.

In the single second that followed, Derek had been dragged forwards by some mysterious force that had him on his knees in front of the petite girl who was scowling at him.

"I am the Emissary of the Stilinski Pack of St. Petersburg, Florida, a fully trained Mage taught by Hecate herself and the spirit of Morgan Le Fey." She growled. Derek was then thrown back. Emma had still yet to touch him.

The McCall Pack were too shocked to react, though Derek growled and lunged at Emma, who held her hand up, stopping him in midair, not even flinching. Stiles was beside her after a moment, sighing.

"Now, no more unpleasantness towards Emma, alright? She can get a lot worse than this." He said, glaring at the McCall Pack.

They nodded tensely and Derek was returned to the ground.

"As I was saying, these three are not to be messed with. I have seen people be vanished by them within seconds." Emma continued. "Stiles, tell them who they're up against."

"They are known as the..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Synopsis: Stiles gets kicked out of the pack after the Nogitsune's possession and the death of the Sherrif. He moves away, only to return a year later with friends, new and old, to defeat a powerful new enemy.**

 **Warnings: Slash, mentions of past abuse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Duh.**

 **Chapter Three: Fury**

"They are known as the Vengeful: Alecto, Tisiphone, and Megaera. Or the-"

"Erinyes." Lydia finished, eyes widening. "Furies."

Emma looked a little impressed that Lydia knew who Alecto, Tisiphone, and Megaera were. "I like her." She whispered to Isabel, who nudged her, eyebrows wiggling suggestively, making Emma roll her eyes.

Stiles ignored the two and continued talking. "They are deities of vengeance who run the Fields of Punishment and whip at those already being punished. They are cruel and impossible to kill. So, we need to banish them."

"And to do that," Jake said quietly, "We need to sacrifice an impure soul."

Eyes widened and people yelled protests.

"CALM!" Stiles yelled, his eyes flashing a darker red than usual, warning them. Everybody fell silent immediately. "Thank you. This is not negotionable - it's kill somebody wicked or watch the entire town be dragged into hell by the Erinyes."

"Then we'll-" Scott began to protest.

"Scott, for once in your life, stop being so damn puritanical." Malia snapped. "It's not an innocent life we're taking. It'll protect millions of innocents. Your choice." The werecoyote's eyes briefly shone blue.

Tessa began eating her popcorn again quietly, much to Jackson's amusement, as the kanima struggled to keep his laughter silent.

Stiles snorted quietly, but continued speaking once Scott had been reasonably chided.

"As I was saying, we should go to the nearest prison and pick an inmate. Tessa can get them out." Stiles said calmly.

"I'll need a few things, though." Tessa grinned wickedly.

"What things?"

"You'll find out when we get to that stage. N on the shut up." Tessa snapped at the new girl, a hybrid, who bared her teeth at her.

"Now, I believe introductions are in order." Stiles said with a sigh.

"You first." Scott said.

Stiles nodded calmly. "For those who don't know, I'm Stiles Stilinski, 18, son of the old Sherrif, and a werefox." He said, cutting odd Scott before he could begin talking as he continued, "A werefox, of course, is not a kitsune. They have full shifts, no elemental control, and better senses, speed, and strength." He let his eyes flash red.

"Emma Tatum, 14, Mage and Emissary for the Stilinski Pack." Emma said.

"Isaac Lahey, 18, werewolf."

"Jackson Whittemore, 18, kanima."

"Maya Lopez, 18, kitsune." Kira gasped at this.

"Jacob de Villers, 20, hellhound."

"Isabel Aurum, 18, Raiju." Her eyes flashed purple and gasps came from the new members of the McCall pack.

"Tessa Andrews, 11, werecoyote." Tessa half sang, shoving a large handful of popcorn into her mouth straight afterwards. Malia was frowning.

"Your turn." Stiles smirked.

"Scott McCall, 18, werewolf." Scott grunted.

"Kira Yukimura, 18, kitsune."

"Derek Hale, 25, werewolf."

"Malia Tate, 18, werecoyote."

"Lydia Martin, 18, banshee." Isabel wiggled her eyebrows at Emma again, making Jackson snort loudly.

"Liam Dunbar, 14, werewolf." Said the freshman werewolf, making Stiles wince with the realisation that he really was just that _young_.

"Hayden Romero, 14, chimera."

"Corey Bryant, 14, chimera."

"Mason Hewitt, 14, human." Stiles growled under his breath. They had replaced him...

Stiles nodded. "Well, wonderful to meet you all." He said. "But we should be..."

"Staying here to mingle. If we're going to have to tolerate each other we should get to know each other!" Tessa piped up quickly.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the werecoyote, who merely grinned.

"Yeah, that." He said, huffing. Tessa sprang to her feet and over to Meliss

a, whispering with her incoherently even to the werewolves before skipping off to the kitchen.

Malia trailed after her curiously.

Isaac went over to Scott with Jackson, the three talking softly but seriously. Maya stayed seated, arms crossed, until Kira came to her and began to question her in her being a kitsune.

Emma went over to the four newcomers, talking curiously with them.

Stiles smiled and sat down, watching his pack members happily. Isabel sat next to him, automatically cuddling into his side.

"I don't like them." She whispered. "They're... Scary."

Stiles frowned down at the Raiju, seeing her eyes were bright purple.

"It's alright, they won't hurt you." Stiles assured gently, watching Jake stand and go into the kitchen after Tessa, hearing Isabel speak.

"But Stiles..." She whined.

Stiles sighed. He didn't know as much of Isabel's past as Maya did, but he knew most of the worst stuff. She had horrible parents; they had been 'devout Christians' and had been appalled when they discovered their daughter's powers. They had tried to exorcise the demon out of her and had almost killed her and had even brought in Reverend Hale - who was apparently in no way associated with the Hales of Beacon Hills - from Massachusetts to help them.

Maya had found her after hearing what had been going on within the house and still refused to go into the details of what she'd found that night other than saying it wasn't pretty.

Isabel pressed against her alpha for comfort, eyes on Derek Hale fearfully.

Stiles just sat with Isabel, comforting her and ignoring the glares and growls of his old packmates.


End file.
